Arsenal of Democracy
The Department of Conflict Resolution in Crisis Situations is in charge of the procurement, production and policing of all weapon systems authorized under the protocols. The Department works through its partnerships with House Crux and House Aquila to procure the needed weapon systems. The Department is also in charge of weapon modification and production and maintains a small factory and research base on Ias' moon Hallfdi Weapon and Equipment Access DeMand Security Personnel receive access to increasing amounts of the arsenal as they complete higher ranked training. Any access granted to a lower rank is granted automatically to all higher ranks. Unranked Stun gun Standard Security Undersuit Rank A Stun rifle Stun batons Advanced Emergency Med Kits Deployable Scene Control Drones Modular grenades with containment foam charge Armored Jumpsuits Rank S Foam Deployment Rifles with containment, adhesive, and anti-friction charges Modular Grenade with stun, adhesive, and anti-friction charges Small Grav Drone with Medical loadout All Armor Rank S+ Crowd control and Management Carbon Fiber Net Gun with standard, adhesive, and stun charges Modular Grenade Launcher and Grenade Mixer kit with all available charges Sociology and Negotiation Stim gun with sedative, neurochem, and evacuator charges Modular Gas grenade with sedative and neurochem charges Small Grav Drone with Negotiation Loadout Extraction and Disengagement Protocols Combat Shield Modular Grenades with Smoke, EMP, and Glitter charges Communications Pack Personal Weapon Systems Stun baton Aquila military surplus NLSB MK4 Stun Baton Stun Gun A basic stun gun modeled after the Aquilan "swift" stun gun. The DeMand version of the gun has a lower top power but is easily recharged with sufficient solar exposure or an hour at a charging station. The DeMand stun gun can fire up to 50 times before a recharge is required. The Ias developed less-than-lethal stun gun has two settings: a high power short-range burst that fires a charge directly in front of the weapon capable of rendering unconscious most humans or overloading un-shielded systems for several minutes. Effective up to 5 feet And a medium-range low power shot that can deliver a charge capable of temporarily incapacitating most humans or causing an electrical surge in un-shielded systems for several moments at a range of up to 120 feet Stun Rifle Developed in conjunction with House Crux the Stun rifle is one of the few weapons systems manufactured on Ias. The stun rifle has a multitude of settings and is a very utilitarian system. The system needs three hours in direct sunlight or an hour at a charging station to recharge. The stun rifle can fire up to 150 times at full power before it needs recharging. The stun rifle is much beloved by the Stewards for its utility and low profile. The Iasian Stun rifle has three power settings: Low - causes an unsettling tingling sensation in must humans for several minutes Medium - incapacitates most humans for several minutes and surges unshielded equipment High - renders most humans unconscious for 30 minutes, overloads unshielded equipment and surges shielded equipment. The Stun Rifle can be tuned to deliver its charge at ranges between 1 foot and 300 feet the onboard computer calculates the needed power discharge to deliver the wanted power to the specified range. The stun rifle’s dispersal pattern can also be tuned from narrow to wide. A narrow beam can affect a single limb or small area and a wide beam can be used to encapsulate a 5 foot square cube possibly catching adjacent assailants. Modular Capsule Rifle The capsule rifle has a micro-manufacturing bay that uses some of the chemical in the modular charge and encapsulates it in a quick cure magnetized gel. The rifle then uses a set of mag rails to accelerate the capsule towards the target. The magnetic gel capsules crack open upon impact and release their contents into a 3 foot diameter area. Modular Stim Rifle The stim rifle is a specialized less-than-lethal weapon system only usable by sociology and negotiation specialists. This rifle fires a small stimulant patch that is held within a stabilizing sabot round. The onboard computer takes an acquired target and tells the sabot round when to open and release the stimulant patch. Stim patches are mixed by a trained neurochem pharmacist to the specifications of the Sociology and Negotiations specialist and the type and quantity are noted and sent back to Ias for review. Neurochem stimulants are heavily regulated and any specialist abusing their power is immediately stripped of all rank and turned into local Crux authorities. Neurochem charges can vary widely in strength and effect based on what the specialist asks for. The more common and less scrutinized stims include a low dose that creates a non-addictive sense of euphoria for a few moments, a slightly addictive and short-lived stim that creates a crushing sense of dread for a few seconds, and a cortisol stim that induces a panic state for a few moments. The Protocols require that anyone including assailants that are affected by neurochem stims MUST be taken extricated for medical attention. If the Specialist can not be sure that the individual can be extricated the weapon system should not be deployed. Modular Net Gun A device that launches a carbon-osmium nanotube net that is designed to entangle and entrap assailants. The weighted net is delivered via electromagnetic rail to the target and unfurls to cover a 5-foot by 5-foot area. The weight of the net limits the range to about 100 feet. Nets come in all module charge types and have the designated effects. Containment Foam Grenades the standard-issue “Grenade” is a non-explosive device that contains a rapidly expanding foam. The device is set to time-release or contact release, upon being triggered the devices opens and a large volume of foam begins expanding into the area around itself. The foam can expand to cover a 10-foot cube over about 10 seconds. The foam is porous allowing for breathing with some effort. The foam is incredibly sticky but can be moved through with some effort. After an hour the foam cures and becomes brittle and inert and is easily brushed off clothing and other material. Modular Grenades The modular grenade is a simple device that requires a charge core to be placed inside before use. Once the charge core is introduced the grenade enters a standby state until the arm button is pressed and the detonation parameters are set. Modular grenades can be set to activate on impact or after a specified time delay. Once the grenade is armed and the detonation parameters met, the grenade releases the pressurized contents of the charge core through hundreds of small micro nozzles into a 10-foot diameter sphere. Charge Cores Charge cores are TL4 ultra pressure devices that are used with modular grenades and the capsule rifle. Charge cores require a specialized device to release the substance stored within the nanoweave core. It is possible with great effort to release the substance without a proper device, however doing so would release the substances in an uncontrolled manner and is not advised. Charge core types include: Stun Contain a conductive liquid and a stun charge sufficient enough to incapacitate most humans for a few moments. Adhesive A substance that coats surfaces and objects in an incredibly sticky substance that cures in moments into an elastic gel that becomes stronger as more force is applied. a human directly is not permitted due to the likelihood of suffocation Anti-friction Contains a substance that makes any coated surface essentially frictionless, making movement in the area almost impossible. Sedative A mild sedative that induces lethargy for a few moments. Smoke Pre-mixed with either a color of choice, basic occluding gray, or DeMand Green. EMP uses an array of explosively pumped compression generators to create a powerful and oscillating electromagnetic field that temporarily disables electronic equipment for several moments. Glitter Release a massive volume of tiny visually reflective and non-visible EM absorptive particles into the air creating an area of shimmering iridescence while also blocking all comms, sensors and other signals from entering or exiting the cloud. Neurochem - to sociological and negotiation specialist A premixed neurochem stim in aqueous solution. Evacuator - to sociological and negotiation specialist Delivers a chemical cocktail that induces spontaneous and involuntary contraction of the gastrointestinal tract. Modular Grenade Launcher and Grenade Mixer kit to Crowd Control and Management Specialist This system can fire modular grenades long distances and the mixing kit contains tools to mix any two charges into one charge. This mixing reduces the area of effect to a 5-foot diameter area but delivers the effects of both charges. Hardpoint Mounted Weapons Atmo Compression Cannon Discharges a column of compressed atmosphere sufficient to knock most humans off their feet and dislodge small objects or vehicles. Modular Capsule Cannon A larger more powerful variant of the capsule rifle that affects a 10-foot diameter sphere and requires three standard charge cores per shot. The capsule cannon can use any standard charge core or any of the following anti-vehicle cores. Super cement adhesive An upgraded version of the cement charge that cures in a matter of seconds and has a much higher tensile and compressive strength. Its strength is sufficient to stop most non-military ground vehicles. ECM foam A sticky expanding foam that contains EM absorptive and reflective nanoparticles making sensors and communications difficult or useless. specialists are theoretically authorized to mix these charges Spacecraft Weapons Overload limpet missiles a small self-propelled device that attaches itself to the target and releases an energy discharge sufficient to temporarily disable most ship systems. Point defense systems a set of fine-tuned lasers and sensors used for shooting down incoming missiles. Boarding hardware a set of magnetic tethers and a docking collar used to attach to another vessel during boarding actions. Experimental or Rare Weapons Buoyant Foam Charge cores for Modular Grenades An expanding foam thermogenic foam that takes in atmosphere, encapsulates and heats it up, the effect of which is to increase the buoyant force of anything attached to it. Can currently pick up a large human and lift them into the air about 8 feet. Sonic limpet missiles Missiles that attach themselves to the hull of assailing spacecraft and blast loud and discordant sounds into the ship Gravity mass missiles TL5 device that attaches to the hull of a target and disrupts the gravity fields surrounding it making it impossible to engage the spike drive. Palm stunner a small set of gloves that function similar to the stun rifle Equipment Basic Emergency Med Kits A basic set of TL4 first response equipment Advanced Emergency Med Kits based on Aquilan MD SO5-B Medical Pack (not as good as the “B” but better than the “A”) Combat Shield to Extrication and Disengagement Specialist Aquilan Legion Surplus PPD01 MK12 Combat Shield Communications Pack to Extrication and Disengagement Specialist A long-range comm suite that can both link up multiple groups of security personnel and is in direct contact with DeMand personnel and infrastructure anywhere there is satellite or radio coverage. Has enough bandwidth to allow live video feeds from DeMand Tactical goggles to be streamed along the network. Drones Vac drones Specialized drones capable of operating in the vacuum of space. Are large enough to attach one mounted weapon system or carry one missile. Deployable Scene Control Drones A cylinder containing three small drones. When deployed the drones use communication data fed to them by the DeMand security comms visors to create a perimeter around the combat scene. They use flashing lights and directed audio to warn noncombatants to leave the area and stay clear. Small Grav Drones Standard DeMand TL4 grav drone manufactured on Ias Grav Drone Loadouts Medical loadout A plethora of adhesive bandage sprays and stims to heal minor wounds or clear toxins from the body. Negotiation Loadout- to Sociology and Negotiation specialist A suite of onboard neurochem sprays, speakers for delivering messages and a light suite for temporarily blinding assailants or signaling allies.' ' Armor DeMand personnel are restricted to personal and security type armors. Heavy combat armor, power armor and the like are considered to be aggressive. The Protocols state that DeMand personnel should not be engaging in any activity that requires these hardened armors. The Stewards prefer personal armors that can be worn as clothing. They feel that bulkier armors make them look too much like police. They do still keep a few suits of heavier armor around for special missions or working in abnormally dangerous areas. Tactical Goggles goggles with AR overlays displaying tactical data shared with other nearby DeMand Personnel. Interfaces with a simple neural implant that uses eye movements and thought patterns to mark objects in the world and communicates these markings to other users within the unit. Since the neural link is simplified DeMand personnel are taught several key thought patterns that are used to make things in the AR overlay. Standard security undersuit A simple layer of TL4 security textiles that reacts to high-velocity kinetic impacts and includes special polymer fibers for the dissipation of various energy types. Comfortable enough to be worn under normal clothing or can be tailored into normal-looking clothing. Standard equipment for most DeMand personnel who work outside the confines of Ias or a USEPT campus. Steward armored jumpsuit The standard security undersuit tailored into a functional utility garment. The jumpsuit includes several thin semi-flexible armor plates over key areas such as chest, knees, and elbows. Includes a standard TL4 comm system tied into the Democratic Mandate comm network. Standard issue for all Stewards personnel making them immediately identifiable to other DeMand personnel. Security armor A function built set of security armor and the highest protection allowed under the Protocols. Consists of large rigid plates over an advanced nano weave undersuit. The armor is bulky, obvious and has to be ordered from House Crux or House Aquila's surplus. Boarding party armored vacc suit A standard vac suit with armored plating to increase protection during rare boarding actions. Weapon System Procurement The Democratic Mandate takes the use of force very seriously and works to keep its use to a minimum. The Department of Conflict Resolution in Crisis Situations is in charge of the procurement, production and policing of all weapon systems authorised under the protocols. The Department works through its partnerships with House Crux and House Aquila to procure or produce the needed weapon systems. House Crux weapon development and deployment partnership During the early days of the Protocols design the local House Crux nobles were brought in for their insights into less-than-lethal weaponry and policing. House Crux is to be given credit for most of the weapon systems now deployed under the protocols. They created or informed the creation of the modular grenade, capsule gun, stun rifle and many of the charge cores now in use. As helpful as House Crux nobles were during the process The Department found itself putting more restrictions on the use and deployment of weapon systems for their security operations. There are also several weapons systems that Crux consultants insisted on being implemented that The Department is currently holding under an indefinite review process. House Aquila military surplus purchase partnership As House Aquila re-organizes the imperial legions it has found itself with an excess of no longer needed less-than-lethal weaponry. The Department initiated a trade relationship with House Aquila to purchase any surplus they could. Currently, this trade partnership includes the purchase of gun, Stun Baton, combat shields, and A type medical kits House Aquila requires that the purchase of military-grade equipment be tracked, though the tracking of less-than-lethal equipment is a lower priority. In order to help shoulder the administrative burden The Department tracks all its weapon systems using a modified version of Aquila’s own policies and sends the pertinent reports to House Aquila. Production of weapon systems by the Democratic Mandate A small weapon manufacture and test facility is maintained on Ias’ Moon Hallfdi. The facility modifies Aquila and Crux weapon systems by adding additional settings and utility as well as adding increased safety measures on all devices. The facility site was chosen to literally and figuratively distance itself from Ias. Unfortunately, while dodging the obvious political repercussions of producing weapons on Ias, the location has become a popular target of wild conspiracy theories. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Democratic Mandate Category:The Charter of The Democratic Mandate